The Blistering Heat
by BriEva
Summary: Only hearing the truth only through anger or alcohol and then living in a peaceful lie Sakura cannot help but have so little confidence. Becoming a fan-girl gave her acceptance, but it won't help her. Loving the numbing cold from Sasuke won't save her after she encounters Gaara's burning rage. Once the ice has melted it won't freeze as easily.


**A/N**

**I know, I know. **_**Bri why are your starting a new story when you have so many others to work on?**_** Well I'm sorry to say but this had been buzzing around my mind for a while and I need it out to concentrate on the other stories and real life. I want to thank Kyuubi123 for writing **_**Naruto's True Nindo**_** because it gave me that spark to make this story work. I also want to thank Duesai10, who is the reason I even read **_**Naruto's True Nindo**_**! **

_**Hey Bri, why do you keep writing about Sakura? Is she your favorite character or something?**_** Actually…no. I really, **_**really**_** hate her. Shocking I know. But I hate her because she had SO much potential in canon and was basically thrown under the bus! That's why I write about her. Though I have yet to have given her a realistic story. And get this….it's going to be GaaraXSakura. No if, ands or butts about it! **_**And I'm talking about you Sasuke! **_**(read Shy Blossom by Maymist to get the reference and also because it's an awesome story!). With that explained I introduce my first intended GaaSaku fanfic The Blistering Heat!**

Prologue:

"This is your entire fault!" She screams at me as daddy lay upon their bed, in a deep sleep from the medication the medical ninja had given him. He returned just a few hours before from an A rank mission.

However the mission was a failure as a majority of his squad had died while under attack. Daddy became injured so that he believed he couldn't even make it to the hospital. Sure that he too would die he asked the ninja helping him to bring him home to wish mommy goodbye. I know this because the ninja said so.

After bringing daddy inside mommy yelled at the ninja to go get help while she helps stabilizes him because she knew some basic healing jutsu.

For nearly an hour I run back and forth getting all the things mommy asked for to help save daddy until the medical ninja came.

After he arrived I was told to go to clean up. Looking down I saw my small hands coated in daddy's blood. Horrified by the site I run upstairs and wash my hands over and over again until the coppery stench of blood is gone and the pink tint in the water went down the drain.

When I return daddy was already in bed and fast asleep while mommy was drinking from a bottle.

But when she saw me she screamed at me.

"If it wasn't for you this never would have happened!" she continues. "I didn't even want a child to begin with! If it weren't for Kizashi I would have sent to straight to the orphanage! It wasn't enough for you to fuck up my insides with that C-section and forcing me into retirement. No! By doing that I couldn't be there to protect him he too has to quite the one job he loves!" I shake as tears run down mommy's face, her dark blond isn't as neat looking as it usually is, sticking up all over the place and red from daddy's blood is speckled across her face and body. "What are we going to do! Rent is due in a few days and food has been running low..."

I don't understand what mommy is yelling about. Word's like _C-section_ and _retirement_ make no sense to me but from the way she said it I don't think they are very good words.

Scared and nervous I take a small step forward, holding my arms out as tears start tickling down my cheeks. "M-mommy…"

At the sound of my voice she screams and hurls the big bottle at me.

I cower and huddle on the floor, the bottle barely missing my head. A loud crash is heard over me and suddenly it's raining glass and whatever was in the bottle. I feel sharp cuts all over my back and head, my pink pajamas are now blood-stained and torn. A burning sensation causes me to cry out in pain each time another drop of mommy's drink touches a cut. Loud thumps make me lift my head as I lay panting to see mommy stomping towards me.

She stops, glaring at me from under her puffy green eyes and sending ice through my heart. "I'm signing you up tomorrow for the academy Sakura." I gasp. "Though whose children are ninja's get free rent and utilities." She explains. "I can get a simple job and Kizashi can too so there will be food, but you have to pull your half you brat! It's all your fault anyway," mommy smiles scarily. "I don't care if this breaks my promise to Kizashi, I won't see him suffer any more!" Her eyes seem to fade with every word she says, as if her love for me is leaving.

No mommy loves me! I know she does. She just sad because daddy's hurt! That's all.

"You better pass all you're tests Sakura, or the next bottle I throw won't miss." With that said she turns and returns to her bed. Sitting next to daddy and watching over him as my wounds continues to bleed and sting.

Soon the ninja who saved daddy, named Mizuki returns to check on him. But by then mommy was already asleep and I was in too much pain to move. Finding me on the floor he carries me to the hospital where I stay for the next day. Both Mizuki and the doctor said mommy loves me. I was right, being the smart girl that I am to know she is just upset. She doesn't mean it. Daddy getting hurt wasn't my fault. Mizuki said it was because their squad was given bad information, that's why they were attacked.

It's not my fault, mommy love's me, it's not my fault…

When I'm released from the hospital, my back is riddled with tiny scars and still sore. I hold on to Mizuki-sans hand as we walk towards home. I can't wait to see mommy and daddy again!

But Mizuki is called away from an Anbu. Apparently he has another mission to go on. I walk the last block alone and when I see our house in the middle of the street I ran excitement filling me.

I'll see daddy up and smiling again, he'll tell those jokes mommy finds annoying but laughs at anyway. Mommy will be there giving me a hug and saying welcome home like she does when daddy returns from missions. The warm will be back in their eyes.

Because mommy and daddy love me and it's not my fault.

I stop when I reach the front door. The door knob it too high for me to reach so I jump up hoping to get it like I do for inside the house.

Finally I get a good grip and push the door open.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" I shout out.

Nobody replies but I hear a stumbling upstairs.

"Daddy!" I cry out in joy before bolting towards the sound.

When I arrive I see daddy sitting up on his bed. A blank expression is on his face stopping me in my tracks.

Mommy had that same look before she started yelling at me.

I start to breathe rapidly; I bring my hands up to my mouth as if to hind the sound of my breath.

When daddy turns to me his face changes but it looks wrong now. Not as happy as it used to, and his eyes remain the same.

His green eyes are freezing like ice.

_Mommy and daddy love me_, I tell myself,_ it's not my fault_.

"Hey…there's my little girl." He says but doesn't hold out his hands towards me like he usually does.

"So mommy told me you are going to be a ninja huh?" he waits for me to answer so I nod. His eye's seem to grow colder and colder. "Well then I guess that's great! Hahaha! That's just great! My five year old daughter gets to be a ninja while I have to find some damn day _**job**_!" he screams making me jump.

_It's not my fault._

He laughs but the warmth is gone. The chill causing me to shiver.

"Well there goes my dream! I can't protect my village anymore with a busted leg." He laughs louder as if he told another of his jokes. Flinging his head back as he grips the blanket covering his legs

_It's not my fault, daddy loves me…_

Suddenly his icy gaze turns to me.

"Sakura be a good girl and become prime kunoichi for daddy okay?"

I shiver as I whisper my answer.

"I will."

Then I hear the door open from down stairs. Mommy's voice calls out.

"Welcomes home!" suddenly shout's daddy causing me to jump.

Mommy didn't call out that loud, I know shouted louder then her so why didn't daddy welcome me home?

I hear footsteps climbing the stairs and turn to see mommy holding a few sheets of paper.

"Sakura," stressed daddy. "Welcome your mother home like a good girl."

I gulp before stuttering, "w-welcome h-home..."

She looks at me with the same blank expression as before, but her hair is no longer a mess and the blood is gone from her clothes and body.

Ignoring me mommy turns towards daddy.

"Your retirement fund has been opened and a large chuck of it has been used to pay for all your medical bills over the years," she states.

Daddy's eyes close as he sighs as if expecting this.

"We have enough for the next two months worth of rent, bills and food. By then Sakura will already be in school so we won't lose the house..."

He nods.

"You're fine with this? I know we promised not to send her there after she was born." Mommy says.

"It's fine, Sakura can handle it." He turns towards be and once again smiles that chilling smile.

**A/N**

**Fuck! Sorry about the cursing but damn that was depressing!**

**I didn't expect all that angst to just attack me and come out. God! What is wrong with her parents! And Sakura! I cry for her!**

**I'm thinking one or two more chapters till Gaara makes an appearance. Well, I hope one or two more chapters. God, why does my mind do this to people!**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you will enjoy The Blistering Heat.**


End file.
